My Angel
by Fanademanga
Summary: Bientôt, ils seraient séparés ... RyoPi (Yamapi/Ryo)


**Titre:** My Angel

**Type : **OS

**Genre : **Drame

**Pairing : **RyoPi

**Disclaimer : **Aucun des perso ne m'appartient.

**Blabla : **Si vous avez une impression de déjà, c'est normal. J'ai remixé l'un de mes anciens One Shot.

** GE L**

24 décembre au soir

Nuit de fête

Nuit de toutes les folies.

Ô belle Nuit, si chère aux coeurs des enfants, qui, animés par cette candeur qui les distingue si bien des adultes, attendent patiemment dans leur lit, sagement emmitouflés dans leurs chaudes couvertures que le légendaire Père Noël, installé confortablement dans son célébrissime traîneau, tiré par d'élégants rennes aux longs bois, vienne déposer au pied de leurs sapins décorés par leurs bons soins, leurs présents.

Ô belle Nuit, si chère aux coeurs des adultes qui, assoiffés des sourires de leurs progénitures, viennent furtivement déposer aux pieds de leurs sapins, les paquets cadeaux qui feront, quelques heures plus tard, sourire leurs bouts de choux avant d'avaler amusés le verre de lait, trônant sur une quelconque table, près de l'arbre de Noël.

Alors que chaque protagoniste s'affaire à sa tâche, dehors, les flocons de neige recouvrent religieusement ce sur quoi ils se sont échoués. Bientôt, des trottoirs et des rues entières seront tapissés de cette poudre blanche alors que des lampadaires, phares des passants attardés, décorés de diverses guirlandes aux couleurs vives éclairent faiblement les rues souvent désertes, chassant les ténèbres angoissantes de la Nuit. Plus haut, dans le ciel obscur, la Reine de la Nuit, accompagnée de son fidèle cortège scintille de mille feux, reflétant sa silhouette sur les étendues enneigées.

C'est sous ce ciel étoilé, dans ces rues ensevelies sous les flocons que marche d'un pas lent, un bel homme brun, au teint mâte et aux yeux encre, vêtu d'un épais manteau noir lui descendant jusqu'aux genoux et cachant le début de ses mains gantées. Dans l'une d'elles, le jeune adulte tient fermement la tige d'une rose rouge protégée par un léger film plastique. Malgré le vent glacial, il ne s'arrête pas et garde la même allure. Derrière lui se dessinent dans l'épaisse couche de neige des traces de chaussures, vestige de son récent passage.

Son visage émacié, ses traits tirés, les poches noires qui se dessinent sous yeux fatigués, son regard vide, sa bouche inexpressive, ses épaules basses, son dos courbé, ses jambes fléchies, tout chez cet homme est marqué par la fatigue et la tristesse.

La respiration haletante à cause du froid, il stoppe enfin sa laborieuse marche sur le pas de la porte d'une immense demeure à l'aspect d'une maison traditionnelle nipponne. A peine eut-il reprit sa respiration, qu'il se saisit de la poignée en bois coûteux de la porte afin d'actionner le mécanisme pour entrer. Une fois à l'intérieur des lieux, il délaisse précautionneusement ses chaussures sur le paillasson ébène en criant un "Tadaima" retentissant avant de se diriger, sa fleur toujours en main vers le fond de la demeure. Arrivé devant la dernière porte du long couloir, il fait halte, s'oblige à sourire au moins un peu puis pénètre (sans bruit) dans la pièce. A l'intérieur, tout est calme, seul le bruit d'une respiration hachée déchire le silence. Malgré la pénombre, il distingue, allongée dans un lit accolé au mur du fond, la silhouette recouverte de couvertures de son cher et tendre. Lentement, il s'approche de lui, délaissant au passage son épais manteau sur une chaise vide, puis s'agenouille près du meuble. Il dépose la fleur sur le sol pour pouvoir, d'une main s'appuyer sur le matelas et de l'autre caresser tendrement la joue du jeune homme endormis. Il repousse doucement une mèche de cheveux châtain légèrement ondulée derrière l'oreille du dormeur en souriant tristement. Très vite, ses yeux se voilent de larmes qu'il retient douloureusement pour ne pas réveiller l'autre homme.

_**Flash Back **_

_Ayant l'impression d'étouffer, je quittais poliment les gens qui m'entourait et me retirais sur la terrasse que j'espérais déserte. J'avais beau aimer mon entreprise et les gens qui y travaillaient, ce genre de soirée mondaine m'exaspérait au plus au point. Et ce malgré le fait que j'étais moi-même, en tant que PDG de l'entreprise informatique « Code » l'instigateur de cette réception. Trouver des partenaires commerciaux s'avérait primordial en ces temps de crise économique. C'est pourquoi, j'avais convié, dans ce château isolé loué par les bons soins de mon secrétaire, des figures de la haute société._

_Arrivé au seuil de la terrasse, je soupirais. A mon grand désarroi, un homme, s'y tenait, appuyé sur la rambarde, semblant admirer le ciel étoilé qui s'étalait au dessus de nos têtes._

_D'un pas hésitant je m'aventurais sur la terrasse, me rapprochant de lui et toussotais pour manifester ma présence. Sursautant légèrement, l'inconnu se retourna vers moi et je pus enfin voir à qui j'avais à faire. A peine nos regards se croisèrent que mon cœur loupa un battement avant de commencer une danse endiablée. Deux yeux noisette me miraient avec intérêt. Parfait. L'homme qui se tenait devant moi était tout bonnement parfait. Un visage fin aux traits doux, presque efféminés, de grands yeux noisettes, un nez aquilin, des lèvres pulpeuses, une peau légèrement bronzée, des cheveux châtains légèrement ondulés, des épaules larges, un corps d'athlète caché sous une chemise blanche déboutonnée au niveau du col et un pantalon de costume noir assez moulant._

_- Yamashita Tomohisa, déclara mon bel Apollon, me sortant de ma rêverie. Je suis le fils de Yamashita-san de l'entreprise « Dekiai Robot » Il me tendit gentiment sa main que je m'empressais de serrer._

_- Nishikido Ryo, me présentais-je à mon tour ce qui eu le don de l'amuser._

_- Ça, je le savais déjà, Nishikido-san, m'indiqua-t-il en tentant de réprimer son fou rire._

_- Peut-être mais je suis persuadé qu'une partie des invités présents à cette soirée seraient incapable de me reconnaître, affirmai-je._

_- Ah oui ?_

_- J'hochais la tête en arborant un sourire faussement dépité._

_- Pauvre de vous._

_- Pauvre de moi._

_- Nous nous regardâmes un instant avant d'éclater de rire._

_Puis, je m'approchais de lui, m'accoudant à la rambarde à ses côtés pour admirer le paysage._

_Mon nouvel ami fit de même et pendant plusieurs minutes, nous n'échangions aucun mot, profitant juste de la présence de l'autre. Et pour la première fois de puis maintenant longtemps, je me sentis bien. Juste bien._

_**Fin du Flash Back**_

Dans un bruit sourd, le jeune homme se laissa tombé à terre, les fesses sur le sol fait de tatamis, les jambes repliées de chaque côté de son bassin. Ses épaules tressaillirent.

_**Flash Back**_

_La soirée s'était enfin terminée, à plus de 3 heure 30 du matin et, tous mes hôtes, certains éméchés, étaient repartis chez eux à bord de leurs luxueuses voitures de collection. Je me retrouvais seul, au milieu de cette immense salle de réception, à observer le lustre au prix exorbitant qui trônait, suspendu par un solide câble à quelques mètres au dessus de ma tête._

_- Ce lustre doit être d'une valeur inestimable pour retenir autant l'attention du jeune prodige, PDG de l'entreprise « CODE »_

_A ces paroles, je sursautais, n'ayant pas entendu arrivé mon interlocuteur. Je me retournais prestement pour lui faire face et tombais sur le bel inconnu avec lequel j'avais discuté plus tôt sur la terrasse._

_- Je réfléchissais juste, lui répondis-je en m'approchant à grands pas de lui._

_- Oh, je vois. Vous avez des méthodes de réflexion, ma foi tout à fait originale._

_Amusé, je lui souris. Puis, prenant sur moi je lui demandais :_

_- Accepteriez vous de m'accorder une danse ?_

_- Sans musique ? M'interrogea-t-il surpris._

_- La valse est une danse que l'on peut danser sans musique, très cher. Il vous suffit de vous souvenir de l'air, lui appris-je en posant mes mains sur ses hanches pour rapprocher nos corps._

_Dans l'espoir de le faire craquer, j'attrapais d'un geste rapide de la main une rose, échouée sur l'une des tables et la coinça entre mes dents en souriant comme je le pouvais._

_Cédant à ma demande, il attrapa l'une de mes mains et se mit en , acquiesçais quelques pas de danse, entraînant mon partenaire avec moi. Plus rien ne comptait à cet instant que cet homme que je connaissais à peine. Toutes mes pensées, mes émotions, mes sentiments, tout mon être ne jurait à présent que par lui, que par ses sourires ensorcelants et son rire cristallin. Et, pour rien au monde, je n'aurais voulu mettre fin à ce moment._

_Nos corps se rapprochaient puis s'éloignaient au rythme des pas de danse alors que nos respirations se faisaient plus bruyantes. Un sourire éblouissant éclairait son doux visage, le rendant irrésistible. Et, ne pouvant me contenir plus longtemps, j'approchais mon visage du sien en enserrant fermement sa taille de mes bras. Je laissais tomber la rose sur le sol. Nos nez se frôlèrent tendrement avant que ma bouche n'effleure timidement le renflement de ses lèvres si tentantes. A peine nos bouches entrèrent-elles en contact que je me reculais pour mieux revenir quelques secondes plus tard et picorer tendrement ses lèvres. Il ne me repoussait pas mais ne répondait pas non plus à mes avances. Cependant, je n'abandonnais pas et bientôt ma langue vint se mêler à mes chastes baisers, demandant l'accès à cette antre chaude et humide dont je rêvais. Quelques secondes plus tard, il céda, entrouvrant légèrement les lèvres en gémissant faiblement. Immédiatement j'engouffrais ma langue dans sa bouche, l'envahissant sans remords , partant à la recherche de l'habitante des lieux._

_**Fin du Flash Back**_

Les larmes coulaient à présent librement sur les joues du jeune homme, affalé sur le sol. Celui-ci se recroquevilla, s'accotant au bord du lit en plaquant ses jambes contre son torse.

_**Flash Back**_

_Il est beau. Il est beau et il est à moi, ne pus-je m'empêcher de penser en contemplant mon fiancé, allongé contre moi, totalement nu. Oui, il est magnifique. Parfait. Tendrement, je replace derrière son oreille l'une de ses mèches de cheveux rebelles. Je sens sa bouche s'étirer en un sourire contre mon torse où sa tête repose confortablement. Il papillonne un instant des yeux pour s'habituer à la luminosité ambiante qui règne dans la pièce depuis le levé du soleil. Pour l'y aider je pose l'une de mes mains au dessus de ses yeux en guise de visière. Eh oui, mon chéri, la prochaine fois, il faudra penser à fermer les volets avant d'embarquer pour le septième ciel. Mon sourire s'étire un peu plus lorsque mon koala attitré baille à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Puis, la mine encore ensommeillée, il relève son visage, me sourit gentiment avant de poser chastement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Dans la manœuvre, le drap qui nous recouvrait glisse sur nos corps, dévoilant un peu plus sa délicieuse chute de rein que je ne peux m'empêcher de dévorer du regard une fois notre baiser achevé. Comprenant mes intentions, mon amour se place lentement à califourchon sur mon bassin, prenant bien soin de se frotter plus que nécessaire contre ce qui fait de moi un homme et m'arrachant inéluctablement un gémissement de plaisir. Mes mains s'amarrèrent à ses hanches dénudées, l'incitant à poursuivre. Un rire étouffé s'échappa de ses lèvres pulpeuses avant que celles-ci ne viennent dévorer la peau de mon cou …_

_**Fin du Flash**_

Ses sanglots résonnaient à présent librement dans la petite chambre. Son cœur lui faisait mal, atrocement mal. Et, alors qu'il rejetait sa tête vers l'arrière, sur le lit, il sentit une main douce palper amoureusement son visage.

_**Flash Back**_

_- Ne, Ryo ?_

_- Hum ? Répondis-je en relevant les yeux vers mon ange tout en terminant de mastiquer la boulette de riz que j'avais pioché dans mon bol quelques instants plus tôt._

_- Je suis heureux, vraiment heureux, me déclara-t-il avant de porter son verre d'eau à ses lèvres._

_Je restais un moment stupéfait devant ce soudain aveux avant de me reprendre._

_- Moi aussi Tomo, moi aussi, murmurai-je doucement._

_**Fin**_

Il releva des yeux embués de larmes vers le visage souriant de son petit-ami depuis maintenant 5 ans, situé juste au dessus de sa propre tête.

_**Flash Back**_

_Exténué, je referme le plus silencieusement possible la porte derrière moi, puis la ferme à double tour et jette négligemment le trousseau de clefs sur le petit meuble prévu à cette effet. Soupirant de fatigue, je me dirige vers le salon de l'appartement, appartement que je partage depuis maintenant un an avec mon petit-ami, et m'étale sur le ventre lourdement sur le canapé de cuir qui trône en son milieu. Paresseusement, je tends mon bras vers la table basse située à quelques centimètres de moi, chope la télécommande posée dessus et allume la télévision. J'ai besoin de me détendre. De souffler. La journée a été plus qu'épuisante. Je n'ai fait que rattraper les stupides erreurs de mes subordonnés. Est-ce donc si compliqué de rédiger un rapport ? Je vais finir par croire sincèrement que oui. Alors que je continue à me morfondre, je sens deux mains prendre place sur mon dos et le masser sensuellement._

_- Dure journée ?_

_- Tu ne peux même pas imaginer, soufflai-je en me retournant pour faire face à mon interlocuteur._

_- Monsieur le directeur général aurait-il besoin d'un petit remontant ? Me demande-t-il en s'allongeant de tout son long sur mon corps._

_- Surtout d'une bonne nuit de sommeil_

_- Comme tu veux, mon chéri. Mais avant ça, miam miam, m'ordonne-t-il en pointant du doigt la cuisine._

_- Tu parles bien toi, le taquinais-je en me redressant._

_- Tu m'as très bien compris, affirme-t-il en arborant une moue boudeuse._

_- Parce que je t'aime_

_- Qu'est ce que ça a à voir ?!_

_**Fin du Flash Back**_

Les deux hommes se tenaient l'un en face de l'autre, l'un couché dans le lit, l'autre, simplement assis sur le rebord. L'un aimerait demandé à l'autre l comment il se sent mais les mots meurent dans sa gorge. Il a peur de connaître la réponse à cette question. Car il sait, il sait que le sursis accordé à son ange est arrivé à son terme.

Tendant le bras vers le sol, le brun ramassa la fleur délaissée et la tendit vers son amour. Les yeux de ce-dernier s'éclairèrent alors qu'il prenait entre ses mains la plante. Il la regarda un long moment en souriant doucement avant de remercier d'une voix faible le brun.

_**Flash Back**_

_Le souffle hiératique, je m'arrête devant le comptoir de l'hôpital et pose mes mains dessus pour reprendre contenance. I peine une demie heure de cela, j'ai reçu un appel d'un urgentiste m'avertissant que Tomohisa venait d'être conduit en urgence à l'hôpital. J'ignore pourquoi et mon cœur se serre rien qu'à l'idée qu'il puisse être arrivé quelque chose à mon ange._

_Je relève les yeux vers l'hôtesse vêtu d'une blouse blanche et lui demande des nouvelles de celui-ci._

_Yamashita-san a fait un malaise alors qu'il traversait un passage piéton. Heureusement, aucune voiture ne l'a heurté. Des passants ont alerté les pompiers par mesure de sécurité. Et comme ces-derniers ont refusé de se déplacer pour un simple malaise, l'une des témoins nous a téléphoné. C'est moi-même qui m'en suis occupée. Subaru-sensei, qui déposait à ce moment là un dossier, a entendu par mégarde le nom de votre ami et a immédiatement demandé à ce qu'il soit transféré dans cet hôpital._

_- Pourquoi ? Demandai-je abasourdi._

* * *

_Tomohisa et moi sommes installés sur des chaises-fauteuils, devant le bureau du médecin qui a prit soin de lui lors de son accident. Étrangement, mon petit-ami et celui-ci semblent bien se connaître. Fronçant les sourcils, j'attends que l'homme daigne enfin m'expliquer la raison de cette convocation._

_- Yamashita-san, commence-t-il d'un ton sans appel, il est temps de lui en parler, vous ne pensez pas ?_

_Surpris, je tourne la tête vers Tomohisa._

_- Je, mon ange semble peser ses mots, je …_

_- Nishikido-san, le coupe le médecin, je suis désolé, mais je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Le résultat serait le même._

_J'acquiesce d'un signe de tête tout en ne lâchant pas des yeux mon petit-ami._

_- Yamashita-san est atteint d'un cancer en phase terminale._

_**Fin du Flash Back**_

L'homme brun serre le corps affaiblit de son amour contre lui. Bientôt, il n'en aura plus l'occasion. Bientôt, très bientôt, ils seront séparés.

Plus haut, dans le ciel obscur, la Reine de la Nuit, accompagnée de son fidèle cortège scintille de milles feux, reflétant sa silhouette sur les étendues enneigées. Elle veille, elle veille sur les êtres qui, en cette nuit magique, souffrent alors que d'autres, inconscients de leur douleur, festoient, dansent, chantent, mangent, rient ….


End file.
